


Committed

by madeirablue



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: JR offers to look after the twins.





	Committed

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a week after 4x16. 
> 
> Petra doesn't deny the truth to JR.

"Shoot!" Petra muttered. 

"What's wrong, Baby?" JR inquired.

"Rafael can't take the girls on their day off of school, like we had planned. They'll just have to come to work with me."

JR frowned, "Tomorrow?"

Petra nodded distractedly as she composed an email to her assistant.

"Aren't you suppose to be meeting with several businesses to discuss possible promotional partnerships?

"Yes, but it's short notice and I can't get one of the nannies. I'll probably get Justin to watch them during the meeting." Petra knew it wasn't ideal but she'd make it work. She always did.

JR took in the tense set of Petra's shoulders and bit her lip, when Petra went back to tapping at her phone. "What if I take the girls? I'm not due in court this week and I can easily bump my two meetings."

Petra's head jerked up, eyes wide. "A-Are you sure? I mean...we just talked about it and I didn't think you'd be up for this so soon. And I don't want you to feel..."

"Whoa!" JR removed Petra's phone from her loose grasp, tossing it lightly on the bed. She took the blonde into her arms and rested their foreheads together. "After we put everything out in the open, we both decided that we still wanted this." 

Petra thought back to the night of Magda's deposition.

_Fear gripped her stomach as JR explained her confusion over the new information in the case. Everything seemed to be unraveling in front of her. Her instincts were screaming at her to slash out and lie. Deny the truth of the facts laid out before her._

**_"I don't need games."_**

_But she couldn't._

**_"I get scared when you're not straightforward."_**

_Not with JR._

_This thing between them had come out of nowhere and was so different than any other relationship she'd had before. Petra knew if they were going to have any chance of a real future together she would need to take a real risk and trust JR._

JR tilted Petra's chin up and drawing her from the memory.

"I committed to being more involved in the twins lives and taking care of them is part of that. So, I'll be taking the girls to work with me tomorrow, okay?" .

Petra smiled, utterly enamored with her girlfriend. "You're pretty amazing you know that. Ok, Anna and Ellie will go to work with you."

Dark eyes sparkling with happiness she kissed Petra's nose. "I knew you'd see it my way." 

Petra laughed and drew her into a languid and emotion filled kiss. Her hand slid out of dark hair to stroke down her neck and brush against her clavicle. "I'd like to see a few more things your way."

JR licked into Petra's mouth. "Really?"

Petra hummed against soft lips.

"How about we head to bed and I show you a thing or two?" JR husked her hands gave Petra's firm ass a squeeze.

"Please do."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit different than I had originally planned.


End file.
